UmbreonxSylveon
by LucarioBoy
Summary: This is basic Pokemon fanfic MxF this is my first story so don't be too surprised if its not very basic. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy night and the wind was howling. John the umbreon was out walking through the streets be course he didn´t have a home. He was wondering what it was like to have a home to return to. He walked by a house, next to the window there was a sylveon sitting. The sylveon saw umbreon walking by and fell for him immediately. She ran to the door and wanted to invite him in but when she got to the door he was already gone. She was sure that the umbreon would be love of her life.

Next day the sun was up and the moment sylveon woke up he ran out to looking for umbreon. She search for hours and hours but she didn´t find him. Suddenly she got attack by a pack of houndooms. The packs leader came to speak and said ``hi there pretty face. What is your kind of princess doing here´´? She replied ``I was looking for someone. I´ll leave now´´. When sylveon is about to leave but the houndooms block her way. The leader says whit an evil smile on his face ``you´re not going any were´´. They closed up on her and corner her. She starts screaming while the houndooms just laugh. Then suddenly a black creature jumped in the middle of the houndooms. It was umbreon. Houndooms were pissed off course he had intruded their fun. The packs leader said ``if you don´t leave now well make you´´. Umbreon smiled and replied ```try it´´. The houndooms attacked him, he jumped in the air and used dark pulse. Even if the houndooms are part dark type they almost fainted and they were scared be course he was so strong. The pack ran like crazy out of there. After that umbreon asked ``are you ok´´? Sylveon replied ``yes I'm fine´´. Umbreon smiled softly and said ``good´´. Then he was about to leave when sylveon asked ``what´s your name´´? Umbreon said ``my name is John. What´s your name´´? Sylveon replied ``my name is Shine. Why were you out last night when it was so stormy and windy´´? Umbreon replied ``I don't have a home so I had to. But I doesn't really matter´´. Sylveon yelled ``Yes it does´´! Then she immediately continues ``sorry I didn't mean to yell´´. Then umbreon asks ``shine why do you care´´? Sylveon said ``well… its be course.. I like you´´. Umbreon was shocked. He turned around and said ``you will be better of liking somebody else´´. After saying that umbreon left. Sylveon tried to stop him but failed. Then sylveon left and went home.

Next few days Shine was wondering what did John mean when he said ``you will be better of liking someone else´´. And no matter how hard she tried she could not forget the handsome umbreon who saved her life. She was sure that their meeting was destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

It´s been two months sense Shine was saved by John. Sense that day every day Shine has been sitting next to the window in the hopes of seeing her hero again. She still wondered what had John meant by saying ``you will be better of liking someone else´´. She wanted to ask what he meant but she didn´t know where to start looking for him. She thought to herself ``I would love to go looking for him but I don´t want to risk the same thing happening again.

The months went by and slowly but surely winter came by. It was cold outside and only thing in Shines mind was that how would John survive in the cold whit out any home or shelter. Then she looked up on the sky and saw a snow storm coming. She was scared that from that storm not even John could survive so she crabbed her little pink scarf and ran out. The storm was approaching really fast and Shine started to panic. She ran through the snowy streets looking everywhere for him. Then in the middle of a snow pile there was a laying black figure. She went closer and recognized it, it was John. She ran to John and ask whit tears on her eyes ``are you ok!? What happened´´? John stud up and said ``I feinted in hunger but I'm ok now don't worry´´. Then John took a closer look and said ``hey it's you. You're the girl from the houndoom attack´´. Shine wiped off her tears and nodded. Then John asked ``what are you doing here´´? Shine replied ``I was worried about you. So I came looking for you´´. John looked confused and asked ``why would you worry about me´´? Shine replied ``be course you said that you don't have a home and I can't stop thinking about you´´. John blushed and replied ``last time you said that I thought it was a joke´´. Shine blushed as well and asked ``well do you want to come to my place´´? John replied ``it would be a honor´´.

They went to Shines house were Shine gave John food and after he had eaten Shine asked ``so, do you have a family´´. John replied whit a little bit of sarcasm ``well everyone has parents, but if you mean alive than no´´. Shine said ``that's horrible. What happened´´? John answered ``I don't remember I was so small back then and I really don't want to talk about it´´. Shine said ``its ok I should not have asked so much I'm sorry´´. John said ``it's not your fold I'm the gest here you have right to ask me anything´´. Shine said ``in that case answer this do you ha a girlfriend´´? John's face turned bride red and he answered ``no. Do you have a boyfriend´´? Shines face turned red to and she answered ``no I don't´´. Then John asked ``would you want one´´? Then she replied whit a question ``would you be my boyfriend´´? He asked ``are you sure´´? She just said simply ``yes´´. Than he walked up to her, kissed he on the cheek and said ``in that case yes´´. Shine had the biggest smile on her face and then she said ``in that case you can stay here´´. John asked ``you mean like live here´´? She answered ``yes that's what I mean´´. He said ``I would love to´´. Then she said ``in one condition you have to give me a little kiss on the cheek every day´´. He said ``sounds good to me´´.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two weeks sense John moved in with Shine, and every passing day John loves Shine even more. One day when John woke up and walked to the kitchen he saw an Glaceon and an Jolteon. John jumped back a little and took a battle stand. The Jolteon jumped up and took an battle stand. The Jolteon started to charge an thunderbolt and John started to charge an Shadow ball. Just when they are about to attack each other they here a voice say ``stop it right now´´. They both stopped and look to their right, Shine was there looking angry. As an instinct John jumped in front of to Shine to protect her. Then the Jolteon yelled ``who are you and what are you doing here´´! John yelled back ``I could ask the same from you´´! The Jolteon got really mad and barge strait at John and yelled ``get away from my daughter´´! In that same moment Shine jumped between them. John was confused and asked ``what's going on here´´? Shine started explaining ``John meet my father Jack the Jolteon and my mother Shira the Glaceon and mom and dad meet John the Umbreon who is also my boyfriend. Jack shouted ``I will not allow you to date this annoying kid´´! Shine said ``dad he is the same age as me and I love him´´. Jack said ``I don't care he can't even protect you´´. Shine was just about to correct him when John said ``you want to test that theory of yours´´? Shine whispered to John ``what are you doing´´. John replied ``don't worry I got this´´. After that John kissed Shine on the cheek softly. After Jack saw that he snapped and attacked John. He didn't even flinch and dodged him. Jack used Thunder shock and ones again John dodged. Then John used Dark pulse. It hit and it was critical. Jack had trouble to stand up and he said ``huff.. is that the best you got´´? Then John just sat down. Jack looked confused and asked ``what, are you giving up´´? John replied ``I love your daughter and she loves you so I don't want to hurt you any more´´. Jack was in shock. He just tried to attack someone who loves his daughter truly and puts his own feelings a side to consider hers.

After everything had calmed down every one sit down aside the table and talked. Shira said ``so now than that is over as you know I'm Shines mother Shira and this is her father Jack´´. Jack said ``I'm sorry for attacking you so suddenly´´. John said ``it's nothing don't worry about it. It's all in the past now´´. Shine said ``and dad by the way before when you said that John can't even protect me, he already did. A pack of houndooms attacked me and I would have been raped or worst if John wouldn´t have come to my aid´´. Jack said ``if this is true I'm eternally grateful to you´´. John blushed and said ``oh it was nothing honestly´´. Then Shira asked ``by the way why were you sleeping at Shines house and not yours? You weren't doing anything naughty were you´´. Shine blushed and said in panic ``no we weren't doing anything I swear´´. Shira laughed ``I know I know´´. John said ``to be honest I now live here´´ Jack said ``isn't it bit too early to move in to getter´´. Shine said ``well John doesn't have a home´´. Then Shira asked ``then why don't you live whit your parents´´? John lowered his head. Shine said ``mom don't say that. John parents are dead´´. Both Shira and Jack were shocked. Then Shira continued ``ow I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Hope you don't hold it against me´´. John raised his head and said ``its ok you didn't know´´. Jack said ``if you don't mind me asking, what happened´´? John said ``I don't remember. I was so small back then´´. Then Shira asked ``well how did you survive, who took care of you´´? John answered ``no one. I survived on my own until I met Shine´´ Shira said ``that's so sad´´. After that Shine said ``I think that's enough about that topic. How about some breakfast´´? John said I'd love some right now´´. Then everyone started to laugh.

After the breakfast it was Shiras and Jacks time to leave. Shine asked them ``why do you have to leave so soon´´? Jack said ``course the way back is long and we want to get back before its dark. Shine asked ``why don't you stay overnight, I'm sure John doesn't mind do you´´? John said ``no of course I don't´´. Shira said ``we want to give you young ones some alone time´´. John and Shine both blushed. Jack and Shira laughed as they bought walked away.


End file.
